Stuck In Here
by Strawberry Jameica
Summary: A short Mimato, where Matt tries and gathers all of his courage to tell her how he feels. [contains the song, Stuck In My Heart by C21]


_Elo! My first ever oneshot, Mimato!_

**Stuck In Here**

_By SJLickable_

"Mimi, wait!" Matt tried to control her. "Matt, let's go there! Please!" she exclaimed, pointing at the Ferris wheel. "We'll catch that later, where do you want to go first other than that?" Matt asked. Arms hooked, Mimi smiled at him. "Can you get me the pink bunny?" she pointed out at the shooting game. He put his arm across her shoulder and smiled. Matt and Mimi had been best of friends. And it will stay for that only. Only friends. _But I think I love her._"Matt, let's go!" her beautiful smile made him off guard. She led the way, while he watched her down. _God…I don't know what she'll think of me when she knew I love her…more than friends. _

_Can't you tell  
you've been all over me like a spell - I know  
I never wanna let you go  
_

Since the day she entered my life, filling me with smiles…I could not think of much better. I don't now know how will I tell her, I've been so open in her and she was so eager to listen to me. Not only she's kind and pure-hearted, but she's beautiful and perfect. 

He looked down at her again, and he could not take his eyes off her. Her soft long hair bounced and danced at the bottomless grounds, her eyes sparkling to light his night, her lips curved that made her pleasant…that could he think of more?

"We're here Matt!" she beamed. He couldn't smile back.

He gave her a slight nod.

"I want that bunny, Matt!" she told him with giggles. He laughed as he aimed at the bottles.

And yey he won!

He picked the bunny for her. "Thank you Matt!" she thanked gratefully

_  
Can't you see  
you've been changing the world around me - I know_

_I never wanna let you go_

"It's my pleasure." He whispered to her. She smiled and hugged the plushie, while he didn't notice that he had been eyeing on her for like…forever. She then looked at Matt, gazing at her. "Matt? is there something wrong?" she asked innocently. He was silent and serious. "Matt?" she leaned in closer, but he just looked at her. She blushed. "Matt! Stop it!" she glared at him. He then suddenly laughed. She punched him playfully.  
"Gomen ne!" he aplogized.

_If you hold me close enough  
I can whisper you the words  
If the distance is too far  
I can't do nothing, cuz  
_

"So, the next destination will be?" he asked. "Eat!" she told him. He laughed. "Ok then," he said as they went to the fortune cookie booth, which also sells other food.

They ate their petty food, and lastly Mimi opened her fortune cookie.

"What's your fortune, Mimi?" he asked.  
"Someone very dear and close to you is about to confess something very personal to you, be sure that you feel the same way." She read. He was dumbfounded. She cocked a brow. "Hm? I don't know who's the guy." She told him frankly.

"Well, you must believe it." He said.

"So, what's your fortune, Matt?" she asked.

"Don't be afraid to tell it, because at the end it will be successful." He read. _Oh really? She doesn't even love me. I meant love as in…LOVE TO LOVE._ "Well, good luck with that." She told him.

You are stuck in my heart  
and we can go anywhere  
whatever the reason you are  
so stuck in my heart  
like counting a million stars  
for that many reasons you are

"Hey Mimi, you rememver the first day we met?" he asked. She smiled down at the lake. Both of them were standing in the middle of the bridge, looking at the moon's reflection.

"You told me to buzz off." She told him sarcastically. "Well, that was then, this is now." He told her.

And there was a blanket of silence.

"Mimi,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. She giggled, "You're already asking me, Matt! Go ahead and ask another." She told him.

"Mimi…" he then looked at her nervously. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "N-no. Just me."

Can't deny  
since I met you that day I've been blind - to see  
Now I wanna know for real

Inside me  
I'm afraid to wake up from a dream - and see  
It never really happen to me

"Why?"

"Mimi…I fell in love." He said helplessly, looking in her eyes, he couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams was on front of him. _I don't even deserve her. _

_If you hold me close enough  
I can whisper you the words  
If the distance is too far  
I can't do nothing, cuz_

"You fell in love…" she echoed. "Yeah…"

"To whom?" she asked, slightly jealous.

"To my…friend." He said, like he's feeling very heavy of it.

"Do you think she loves you?" she asked. He shooked his head. She clenched her fists. "Then why do you love her?" she asked.

"Because…she's so stuck in my heart." He said, placing her hand on his left chest. She blushed, and she could feel his heart beat. "Well, she's so special to you then," she said.  
_  
You are stuck in my heart  
and we can go anywhere  
whatever the reason you are  
so stuck in my heart  
like counting a million stars  
for that many reasons you are_

"Yeah she is."

Then silence fell in the area again.

"Hey Matt, let's now go to the Ferris wheel." She said.  
_  
You are...like a dream so deep inside of me_

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. She was quite pale, but she smiled and nodded. "I'm quite nervous." She said, as she held his hands with firm grip.

You are...the reason that I never sleep

He laughed. "Matt, why're you not scared? It's only the two of us here in one cart…and I think we're unbalanced…" she told him shakily.

_  
You are...stuck in my heart  
_

He smirked. "Hold on to me if you're afraid." He said.

She blushed.

Their cart started to move. Mimi has her back bent on her knees. "Sit straight Mimi, you'll lose your figure!" he reminded her sarcastically. Then she looked up to him. "Matt…"

"It's alright Mimi…I think its wonderful." He said. She then tried to relax. They reached the top of the wheel.

_You are _

Can't you tell  
you've been all over me like a spell  
I will never let you go, I will never let you go no, no

Then, the fireworks started. Both of them could see the night sky, the stars, and the moon.

"So beautiful." She whispered, but he heard her. He then looked at her again, and it was the look he was giving her before.

_Can't you see  
you've been changing the world around me  
I don't wanna let you go, no I'll never let you go no, no_

"Mimi…"

she then tore her gaze from the window and looked at her. He was strange.

"Yes?" she asked curiously. He then dropped her hand. She cocked a brow. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. He then looked at her, like he's so helplessly in love. "I can't take it anymore. I love her." He told her.

"Who?" she asked eagerly.

"Mimi…I…she's so stuck in me…I can't forget her." He held her hand back.

"Then who is it, Matt?" she asked, wanting to know so badly. _Well, I guess it is better to tell her…it is now or never…_

"Mimi…I love…I love you."

_You are stuck in my heart  
and we can go anywhere  
whatever the reason you are  
so stuck in my heart  
like counting a million stars  
for that many reasons you are_

She was speechless. "I know it's stupid…falling in love at your bestfriend…but…you make me love you…I know you can never love me back…but…still…even though, I may not be the type of guy you love, but…I love you still, you had been in here…since you see right through me…" he continued to ramble on.

Still, she was speechless. She didn't know what to reply back.

"Why me, Matt?" she asked him. He then felt his heart dropping.

"Mimi…Mimi…Mimi…Mimi!" he exclaimed. She then was in tears. "I love you, because you can see me, the real me, you can turn me on, you can help me, you touched so much, you're the girl…I want…" he told her eye to eye.

"You know it's ok…what I said was nothing to you anyway, we could remain as bestfriends, I'm fine with that, but I just wished we could've been more." He told her with a very weak smile.

"Matt…"

"No, it's ok, Mimi…I know how…" still rambling.

"Matt,"

"Tai should deserve you…" she got annoyed.

"Matt!" she exclaimed. He jerked.

"Yes?"

"if you love me…" she looked at the floor and blushed, but gathered up all her courage and confidence.

"Kiss me." She ended with a smile. He was like in seventh heaven. He leaned in to her close….and soon the fireworks got more and more louder and more of them came to the skies.

Soon, their lips met, he wasn't expecting something more from her, but he love her more than the bestfriend, she wasn't just _bestfriend_ in his eyes…

_You are stuck in my heart  
and we can go anywhere  
whatever the reason you are  
so stuck in my heart  
like counting a million stars  
for that many reasons you are_

**_:D I hope u like it! SJ._**


End file.
